The Vow: Silent's Travels
by Venia Silente
Summary: "Pokémon shall assist a human by meeting him in the tall grass" says the myth. In a world so complex though, Pokémon can appear before a human in many different ways. A fanfic part of the "We Are All Pokémon Trainers" continuity.


The Vow: Day One

_~Silent's Travels~_

Glory to HoundA Park in Rota, Year 3 After PEFE

It was a story that should have been, thought the Leafeon, licking her paws softly, . That way, she could have returned home, to her friends, to enjoy the parades and ceremonies laid out before her, to train a new generation in the art of roaming the world looking for awe-inspiring adventures... instead of simply laying down flat on the grass, roaming the world looking the same routine of everyday come and go...

But the story wasn't. No matter how solid the images she saw in her dreams were, for this Leafeon they constituted no more than the adventures of another warrior, in another land, perhaps in another lifetime. «Still... the similarities are marvellous,» the Pokémon reminded herself, biting her paw just enough that she could ensure she was still grasping reality, «as I guess only in dreams can happen.»

A woman with a cart passed by, followed by some children. The Leafeon turned her head slowly to follow their path up the street, as she always did, for the same cart, the same woman, the same children – if now notoriously older, she noticed as she examined their new clothes – everyday.

She was already bored of it, yes. Of most of it. And luckily for her, things were to change and she would depart from this place to look for a better adventure. Like the ones she could only dream of.

Again.

* * *

>Glorious Land of *static*, in Another Lifetime<p>The shadow of the blimp had almost completely covered the docks, the airship revealed as the crew had disabled the internal, Starmie-based cloaking device in order to fetch a man from the docks. Fetch him and take him away, where the forces of law and order, as well as the force of vengeance, would not be able to interrupt his plans anylonger.<p>

However, that process was stalled. Before the fugitive was able to board the airship, he was forced to retreat behind some crates. The forces of law and order had reached there in the form of one man and his three trusted Pokémon. The force of vengeance had reached there in the form of one woman and her three trusted Pokémon. And for the tenure of this man, they would fight each other.

The Pokémon Ranger had started by sending Samurott to protect the fugitive from the attacks of the avenging woman. Swords in hands, the Pokémon stood before the crates in order to stop any incoming attack. The Ranger's other companions, a Serperior and an Emboar, were at the moment engaged in battle against the woman, covered by a robe and a hood, armed with Lairon armpads and a couple of short-range weapons, and her companion Zangoose. Above them, the woman's other companions, a Salamence and a Leafeon, were expectant of what would the crew of the blimp do next.

I can sense the other policemen coming in, too, declared Salamence after looking to the city beyond the docks.

We have to end his life soon, then, commented the Leafeon, taking a look at the man and the Samurott below. The Leader's anger is too strong, and so long as that man is alive, she will be distracted from the important tasks.

Salamence flew around in circles, keeping an eye on the blimp, when he caught sight of the crew sending four Pokémon to assist their fugitive. The Leafeon poked the Salamence's wings an then spoke to his head.

I'm going down. She stated, synthesizing some sunlight.

You sure? I could take him...

Of course you could. The Leafeon softly smooched the Salamence's neck. _After_ you two have destroyed the entire place. Leader wants the man.

With that, Leafeon took a leap from Salamence's back, avoiding a fire attack a random Charizard had thrown at the duo. Samurott immediately noticed the movement and the Leafeon decided to land nearby using the synthesized power to Flash, but by the time she shined bright rnough, the Samurott had blocked the attack covering his face with one of the swords.

Let's have it your way, then! yelled the Leafeon, landing on a crate and immediately charging an Energy Ball to fire at the Water Pokémon.

However, Samurott reached by charging an Ice Beam and the Leafeon had to leap down from the crater to engage in close quarters. Both Pokémon started clashing against each other with Iron Tails, Ice Punches and similar moves while Salamence above was trying to fend off four Pokémon, trying to look for the right angle to fire an incapacitating but nonlethal attack on the airship.

This day had to end right, rationalized the Leafeon during the battle after knocking off one of the Samurott's swords. Then they would be able to begin anew. A calmer life where she would dedicate herself to guard what is important, where she would go every Wednesday to a picnic with a nice Jolteon and his trainer.

If only...

* * *

>Back to the Park<p>It was a story that should have been, but it hadn't been. She was thus deprived of the adventure and the excitement. She stood up to yawn and stretch, and then paid more attention to the world around her, as more Pokémon started gathering on the park to take part of the playtime with the children that were getting out of school, as several Pokémon usually did, every day.<p>

Which meant it was the time.

Her ears moved around, and her attention turned to the east. There was again that boy coming around the corner as part of his daily exercising routine. Dressed in very light clothes and shorts, and white shoes that for some reason smelled like mint. Like the rest of the house where the boy lived, really. And as usual, that Jolteon by his side. A beautiful specimen indeed, slightly larger than average, prancing besides his Trainer with an amused stare, tongue out and a solid, if somehow funny, pace, his eagerness and commitment to run besides his Trainer strong enough that he had several times ignored the call of the female Leafeon by the side of the road, turning her eyes and her smile at him in a faint attempt to captivate him; most of the time, only a wistful and loving stare back were the answer, perhaps a bark during the late days of spring. This time the male turned his head, slowed down a bit and let out a grateful growl, shaking his mane a bit, but the call of his Master once again pulled him away from the lure of the Leafeon.

She watched him leave as usual. Of all this she didn't care... that much. For both of them, this weird relationship that had lasted for about four months was mostly an exercise in routine and motivation. She would provide him with the motivation to keep going, and he would provide to her with motivation to keep visiting the park.

Because at the end of the day, she didn't care about the place... that much. It was a beautiful town around her, sometimes protected from the sunlight by the Big Tree to the north. But she reminded herself every time she took a look at the mountains – that one was not the Tree she was supposed to guard, her friends were not the mere acquaintances she had in this town.

Sometime ago in the darkness, history had made a sudden turn. Perhaps for the better, perhaps for the worse, but certainly for the boring, the tried and true. If one was allowed to make it more exciting, one would be happy.

But that required her to make the first move to enter a dense forest she did not know how to move in afterwards.

«Perhaps what remains for me is to literally chase my dream...» she thought, giving again a look at the Tree to the north, «look for people of knowledge who can tell me where the myths and the mysteries of this world lie.»

* * *

>Rota Pokécenter, Year 4 After PEFE<p>"Now, are you all ready? We are going now, it will be a long way ahead. But you all should be comfortable."<p>

They were, including the Leafeon. Just one week ago, the human who was taking care of her in the meantime had received news from the Pokémon Center, which is where they were now. The human caretaker had brought the Leafeon, a Luxio, a Dustox and a Medicham who had been living on the streets for the last months, and had taken care of them. Now it was the time for a medical check before they were to depart to the south.

It was only after some hours that the four Pokémon were greenlit for the travel, and for what would happen afterwards. They would be transferred to another city in the south and either be released into the Safari Zone or handed over to Trainers. That was what the caretaker carefully explained to them as he was helping load them on a carriage and getting themselves comfortable.

That was how the Leafeon departed, following after the Luxio; she only allowed herself one last look at the plaza behind her, still empty this early as it was before dawn. And one thought.

«Would you notice that I'm not here, tomorrow? And then not the next day, or the one after that? While you will, I guess, notice this lack and miss me for a day or two, you shall continue running, as it is what you do. You would eventually forget about me, as perhaps I should too...» She leapt up the carriage and sat on the frontside, trying to face the adventure ahead of her with dignity.

«I trust both our hearts are elsewhere.»

* * *

>Pewter City Museum, Three Days Later<p>The path of the caretaker eventually led him to the region of Kanto. More specifically to the city of Pewter and to its Museum, place where people gathered to look at ancient rocks and artifacts.<p>

The Leafeon thought at first that day was to be like the others, except for the part where she was to go explore a new region. However, the caretaker summoned the four Pokémon under his charge to pass around some news.

"...and long story short, you are going to be visiting different places with other Trainers. You will be able to try different things such as contests and battles, or going to serve at the Hoenn Safari Zone," Instantly the four Pokémon, herself included, prepared to celebrate the news when the caretaker stopped them, "but one of you is going to become a company mon for a gentleman who comes in today."

The four Pokémon started wondering for a moment. The Leafeon made the mistake of wondering how would the Hoenn Safari Zone be like (or what would be a Hoenn be like to begin with), until she was suddenly patted on the head.

"Good girl, good girl. I am sure you'll love to stay with the gentleman."

Wait what? she barked, raising her head. She then blinked and turned back to see the other three Pokémon had stepped back in a line. She let out a growl at them. ...Gee, thanks, guys. she hissed, only to be met with some smiles.

«...There goes my adventure» lamented herself, giving quick glances at the door and giving the idea of just heading outside and running away some serious consideration.

For the next hours a couple of Trainers came and go, taking with them some of the other Pokémon the caretaker had brought with him. First the Luxio was gone with a Trainer living near the Kanto Power Plant, a fitting choice. Next, a girl accompanied by a Rapidash walked in and took the Dustox, claiming that they were going to earn many ribbons together. Next, a man in a light-blue shirt, brown pants and sandals came in, whom the already bored Leafeon assumed was to pick up the third Pokémon. However, she also noticed there was a weird bug nesting on the man's hair. Unlike most bugs she had seen at this point in her life, this one had nitid, artistic patterns painted on its wings.

"Are you Mr. Golne?" inquired the man, sitting besides the caretaker. After receiving an affirmative answer and a question back, the man continued. "Yes, I'm Dr. Silent from the PEFE Foundation."

The attention of the Leafeon was not for the conversation between the two men, assuming her turn would be next, perhaps going to accompany an old and fat lady. Instead she turned her interest to the bug resting on the man's head, who started flashing patterns of different shades of red and orange.

These drawing on your wings are very beautiful, commented the Leafeon, leaping up to the bench to get a better view of them. What kind of Pokémon are you?

The bug buzzed in a tone that expressed mild annoyance, then flashed greener shades with her wings. Little dog, I'm a Masquerain. A bug from Hoenn.

Oh! From Hoenn! Hey, I'm a Leafeon! she announced, waving her ears and tail.

I noticed. You are pretty. But a bit inexperienced, I see...

At that comment, the Leafeon tilted her head. She didn't whether to feel offended or surprised and, with begging eyes, gestured the Pokémon to continue "pretty please".

Silly Leafeon, again, I'm a _Masquerain_. But it seems you have never seen one. See, those... she continued, waving her wings are not my wings, they are my antennæ. _These_ are my wings.

The little bug took of from the head of the man for a moment, revealing four small things flapping right below her. A bit surprised, the Leafeon couldn't help but blush and present an apologizing smile.

...Really? Sorry, sorry. It's just I've never seen a mon like you. She lifted her head to get a better look of the flying Pokémon. So your Trainer and you are here to pick a mon for Hoenn?

Hoenn? No, no... Trainer is here to pick up a walk-along partner for his work at the lab.

Only then the canine Pokémon turned to the human to better examine him, seeing some folders and a Pokégear. But then that means...

The human turned to the Leafeon and petted her head, sitting on the bench besides her. He offered her a treat, which she was hesitant to accept.

"I see she is a bit timid," commented the human. "Or perhaps you are afraid of me?"

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon. Must be the surprise of being in a new region."

"You will be OK in the lab, pretty", the human continued, "we're going to care for you very well."

Well... the Leafeon, a bit saddened, turned to the Masquerain. i don't really want to be a pet... I, uh, wanted adventure. Is life in a lab very boring?

The human gave the Leafeon a weird smile, as if understanding the Pokémon's concern. However, if he had anything to say, for him the Masquerain spoke.

Boring? Silly Leafeon... tee hee~ answered the bug, flashing weird emotive colours. It's not boring, the few time he's behind a desk. See, Silent is a researcher. He spends a lot of time outside.

A... researcher? the Leafeon repeated the word and then turned to examine him, her tail waging and her interest picked. Like, a science man?

A science man. He works for PEFE.

She wouldn't have recognized that name. ...Come again?

Well... We go explore lots of places. Kanto, Hoenn... Learn about many Pokémon. And when we are back in the lab, things are not less varied.

But don't scientists do weird boring stuff with books and vials?

The Masquerain raised her antennæ proudly. Not _this_ brand of scientist. See... have you ever seen a Legendary like, say, Giratina?

The name ringed the Leafeon a bell, but she couldn't exactly place it. She only knew the name of some important Pokémon, but couldn't recall exactly what this one was about. Her confusion showed, as the Masquerain giggled. And, for some reason, the human did as well.

You come with us, you are in for a surprise.

The human extended a hand, offering it to the canine Pokémon by holding it in front of her paw. She looked up at the Masquerain and then back to her caretaker.

Would I get to meet an awesome Legendary like Rayquaza? That would be an interesting adventure to tell about.

The Masquerain rested on the Trainer's head again, giving an aside glance.

We can ask Giratina's mom if she comes to visit.

After shaking herself and trying to get more comfortable, the Leafeon mulled it over for a while, looking at the rested Masquerain and at the human offering his hand at her. They at least looked and talked like they knew about Deities, unlike the commonplace Trainer. And the human looked like he was more understanding of her concern than the caretaker could be. But in the end, the only way she could know if it was worth it would be if she took the leap.

«It could be a long time. And perhaps I'll have to get used to another name and another kind of food as well... But... a lab! It would be a tremendously different place to walk around. If only...»

She dropped her ears and hesitantly shook the human' arm with her left paw.

"Welcome to team Silent then. You'll remain a Leafeon for now until we get to the Laboratory... once there," the human shook Ichtacya's hand and then brushed her paw gently, "we'll get a Psychic to explain to me your name If you are lucky you'll get to meet a Duosion, a species of psychic that lives in a faraway land."

So I'm not getting renamed? inquired the Leafeon, happily.

She beamed a smile back at the human, starting to appreciate how different and most likely nice her life would be from now on.

The Masquerain left Silent's head and started flying around the Leafeon, exhibiting all her colours.

Well, I'm Algira, you'll meet the others later. Tell me, silly dog, what is your name?

The Leafeon smiled. She would walk to meet a different kind of adventure now.

**Do you want to give the  
><strong>**Leafeon **** a nickname? ▾  
>[<strong>N]** ▾  
>Ichtacya the Leafeon has been<br>added to your Pokédex!**


End file.
